


The Basement Fanart

by romeroy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeroy/pseuds/romeroy
Summary: Fanart of Jack and Barb. These paintings were inspired by the workThe Basementby Fucking Shame.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	The Basement Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuckingShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingShame/gifts).



This is not exactly how I imagine Barb, I think she was kinda bitchy in the past, but I just can't draw that XD

took me 5 hours to finish this one, but totally worth it. Since Jack is a transgender and he has injected testosterone, I draw him a standard male body, but maybe in this drawing, he still looks a little feminine XD

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift work.


End file.
